


Sasha

by Onus_Probandi



Category: Promare (2019), 明日方舟 | Arknights (Video Game)
Genre: Arknights AU, Detroit is Lio’s codename, Foreshadowing, Gen, Lio and Faust have a conversation, Oneshot, Reunion is my favorite thing to write, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onus_Probandi/pseuds/Onus_Probandi
Summary: Detroit and Faust have a harmless conversation while on watch duty.
Kudos: 8





	Sasha

“Something changed in Talulah,” Detroit says it so easy, so casual as if he hasn’t just rocked Faust’s world.

They rarely work together partially due to Faust being glued to Mephisto’s side and partially because Lio works alone. However, through plain chance they’ve been selected to be on watch for the night. The compound is safe and hidden deep inside an Orginium mine so no Uninfected would dare to step inside lest they risk the terrible life that comes with being inflicted with the Infection. They’re safe here and yet Patriot is nothing if not paranoid, perhaps it’s how he’s survived so long.

Faust barely registers it at first but the implications are there. Detroit is the one who’s known her the longest. Of course war and suffering will change a person but the way he says it under the robotic drawl of his mask...

She hasn’t always been like this.

“Huh.” Faust gazes up to the glowing yellow deposits of infectious material as if they were stars. So many of his people have died for it. His own family.

“And what am I supposed to do with this information? You’re her right hand.” He hasn’t talked this much to anyone that isn’t Mephisto in years. “Why don’t you do something about it?”

Detroit cocks his head, his mask clicking softly in response to whatever expression he’s making underneath. Faust hates his mask. He can’t tell what the other man is thinking, can’t read his micro-expressions in the yellowish din of the mines.

“...if something happens to me, I want you to protect as many of our people as you can. You care more about the Infected than you do getting revenge on the Uninfected. Consider it a warning.”

“Your  _ warning _ is bordering on mutiny. Are you telling me to betray Talulah and everything we believe in?”

Detroit shrugs. Faust narrows his eyes. He’s far too casual for his liking. 

“I said what I said.”

Detroit swings his legs over the metal railing drilled into the cavern walls for support. He sits on the edge, his dark hair free from the confines of his hood for once. 

He sighs. “Can I trust you at least? Or should I say, are you capable of keeping a secret from Mephisto?”

Faust turns on his heel and disappears into the shadows, leaving Lio on the railing alone with his mutinous thoughts.

——

He’s kept the secret close to his chest. Perhaps this is something he can never share with Eno. Perhaps he knows that there’s a barrier between both of them.

Perhaps it’s why they drift apart.

Sasha will never forgive him.

**Author's Note:**

> Another arknights au short!! I’m excited to be working on this again aaaaa.
> 
> My twitter where I cry : @momancity


End file.
